Loucura
by D-sah
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke e seu momento de loucura após a sua vingança. Mas afinal, ele é louco pelo quê? SasuSaku Oneshot que virou 3shot xD
1. Louco

**Loucura**

**Por: D-sah**

**Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence, infelizmente T-T**

**Uma One shot SasuSaku**

**Musica: The Used - The bird and the Worm**

* * *

**He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack**

**His backpack is all that he knows...**

**Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple**

**The heart and devour the soul...**

_Minha mente me traiu e agora nem ao menos isso eu domino. Me encontro no chão junto ao traidor do meu clã, do homem que jurei vingança, daquele que destruiu minha vida, meu irmão, Uchiha Itachi. Finalmente consegui minha tão esperada vitória. Seu sangue espirrou todo em minhas vestimentas, suas palavras foram sussurradas em seus últimos segundos de vida. Estava tudo acabado. _

_Sorri. Mas não foi um sorriso de felicidade ou auto-realização. Foi um sorriso de eu finalmente poder respirar sem um peso nas minhas costas. _

_Mas espere!_

**All alone he turns to stone**

**While holding his breath half to death!**

**Terrified of what's inside**

**To save his life**

**He crawls like a worm from a bird!**

**(all alone)**

**(crawls like a worm from a bird)**

_Por quê?! POR QUÊ?! Mas que diabos?! O peso que carreguei em minha vida toda não havia sumido. Ainda sentia minha cabeça latejando, ainda escutava vozes, ainda os via. Tudo havia intensificado. _

_Logo ponho minhas mãos na cabeça e grito com todas as minhas forças._

_Tudo parece em vão... Se não posso ficar livre desta tortura, por favor que alguém me tire a vida._

**Whispers of...(just keep working...just keep working...im terrified)**

**Out of his mind away**

**Pushes him whispering:**

**"musta been out of his mind..."**

**Mid-day dillusions of pushing this**

**Out of his head**

**Make him out of his mind.. (out of his mind hehehehe)**

_Estou completamente sem controle, vejo vultos, vejo culpas, vejo __eles._

_Naruto... Kakashi... Sakura... Porque eles invadem minha consciência? Porque me sinto culpado por ter abandonado-os?! _

**All alone he turns to stone**

**While holding his breath half to death!**

**Terrified of what's inside**

**To save his life**

**He crawls like a worm...**

**(crawls like a worm!)**

**Crawls like a worm from a bird!**

_Parece que eu sei bem porque. Me nego a acreditar, mas eles eram tudo o que eu tinha para um futuro. Meu melhor amigo e quase irmão, meu sensei e meu... minha... flor de cerejeira... minha Sakura... Aquele ser irritante... tão irritante que me faz amá-la._

**Crawls like a worm from a bird**

**(all aloneee)**

**Crawls like a worm from a bird**

**(all aloneee)**

**Crawls like a worm...**

**Crawls like a worm from a bird...**

_Nem percebi quando cai em amores pela dona de cabelos rosas. Foi algo tão rápido, Uchiha Sasuke amando? Pois é, tento me negar, mas sei que agora a beira da morte, da loucura e da solidão, eu não controlo mais nada aqui. _

**Now he knows**

**If he can't relieve it, it grows...**

**And so it goes...**

**He crawls like a worm...**

**(crawls like a worm from the bird)**

**(out of his mind away)**

**(pushes him whispering: musta been outta his mind!!)**

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Como eu queria... Como eu queria ter provado aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos que me convidavam todas as vezes que ela me dirigia à palavra. Lembro-me de quando me pediu para ficar, não poderia, não até matar o homem que se encontra estirado aos meus pés neste momento. Ela ainda pediu para vir comigo... Como poderia? E arriscar perdê-la sem poder fazer nada? Preferia a própria morte e absoluta solidão. Preferia que ela me esquecesse e me odiasse._

**All alone he turns to stone**

**While holding his breath half to death!**

**Terrified of what's inside**

**To s****ave his life**

**He crawls like a worm from a bird!**

_Lembro-me quando ela e o Time Kakashi me encontraram no covil do Orochimaru. Me senti desafiado pelo meu substituto, Sai. Queria matá-lo brevemente, ele olhava de um modo ameaçador para minha Sakura. Minha? Acho que minha insanidade aumenta a cada segundo que respiro._

_Naquele dia eu quase machuquei ela... Em auto-defesa, mas eu nunca me perdoaria, dava para ver o desespero nos olhos dela, ela queria mesmo me levar de volta, e aquele olhar me matou por dentro, tanto que apenas coloquei minha Kusanagi em posição de defesa. Quando Yamato apareceu eu não recuei, afinal minha Sakura não corria mais perigo._

_Eu só queria... Só queria tê-la em meus braços agora... poder cheirá-la e dizer o quanto a sempre amei. Sentir aquele corpo de porcelana junto ao meu... ah como eu teria todo o cuidado para não quebrá-la.Queria mais que tudo que ela fosse a mãe de meus filhos. Ela me provou ser a única e eterna Sra. Uchiha. Aquela que me amou sem nunca desistir de mim. Aquela que eu irei mentalizar em meus momentos de loucura. Aquela que eu sonho todas as noites._

**All alone he's**

**Holding hi****s breath half to death!(holding his breath half to death)**

**Terrified to**

**Save his life**

**He crawls like a worm (crawls l****ike a worm)**

**Crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)**

**From the bird...**

**(all aloneee)**

**Crawls like a worm from the BIRD**

**(all aloneee)**

**Crawls like a worm from the bird**

**(all aloneee)**

**Crawls like a worm...**

**Crawls like a worm...**

**Crawls like a worm from the bird...**

_É Sakura. Eu estou morrendo de medo. Pela primeira vez admito que tenho medo. Não da morte... E sim de quando eu abrir meus olhos a pessoa que estará cuidando de mim não ser __**você.**_

Agora minha insanidade acaba junto com minha persistência de ficar em pé. Logo caio ao lado do meu irmão... que trágico destino. Mas se tem algo que eu descobri com isso tudo é que...

Haruno Sakura... Eu sou Louco.

**Louco por você.**

* * *


	2. Entorpecido

**Entorpecido - 2shot  
**

**Por: D-sah**

**Casal: Sasuke & Sakura**

**Música: Her Smell - MAP**

* * *

_Abri meus olhos e um grande clarão ofuscante tomou conta de minha visão. Estava no céu? Foi até a este ponto que a minha insanidade me levou? Não, espere... O céu não tem cheiro de cerejeira, pelo menos não deveria ter. Este cheiro me irrita profundamente, porque me faz lembrar do motivo da minha plena loucura..._

_Devo confessar que estou um tanto... Hm... Temeroso de examinar o local em que me encontro. Bom, ao menos vi que não estou morto, a não ser que no céu existam hospitais, o que acho pouco provável._

_Droga! Maldito cheiro que não passa! Está em todo lugar por este quarto! Deve ser por causa da janela aberta que algum ser irritante esqueceu de fechar... Sakuras nessa época do ano me irritam..._

_**She smells so pretty, she looks it too  
I smell it and I, I start to think of you  
You smell like flowers or maybe wines  
Whenever I smell this, I feel just fine**_

_Pelo que pude observar, estou em Konoha... Será mesmo?! Será que ela...? Se ao menos eu pudesse olhar naqueles olhos para ter certeza... Certeza de que ela está bem, que não quer mais ninguém além de mim, que foi ela que espantou meu medo e me salvou... Ah se eu pudesse! E se isso fosse verdade... Quer dizer, ela não merece ter alguém como eu para construir uma vida... Se for olhar bem, o melhor seria que ela estivesse com outro. Hunhp, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu a quero só para mim! Droga!  
_

_**What you are is all to me, so wonderful and perfectly  
A love unblind, so kind to see  
I love you now and forever will be**_

_É, realmente estou em konoha, acabei de de receber uma visita não tanto prazerosa, mas posso dizer que pude me aliviar ao conversar com a Godaime e ser perdoado em troca de muito trabalho e intensa observação. _

_Andei pelo hospital, por Konoha, até fui comer lamen como o teme (sim, ele continua o mesmo e resolvemos esquecer nossos conflitos passados, afinal, não vale mesmo apena) mas nada dela... e sempre aquele mesmo cheiro de cerejeira no ar... Minha paciência tem limites..._

_  
__**She takes her clothes off but still smells sweet  
I can smell her when I'm asleep  
It gives me comfort knowing that she's near  
Whenever I smell this, I feel no fear**_

_Ao entrar em meu lar encontrei uma carta em meu quarto, e adivinha... O mesmo cheiro irritante de antes. Alguém quer brincar com isso, e se for quem eu acho que é, deveria ao menos ter cuidado, afinal, quem brinca com fogo acaba se queimando... Mas, bem, a carta dizia:_

"_Oi! Sei que nessa altura você já deve saber muito bem que sou eu, mas mesmo assim prefiro não estragar a surpresa que preparei para você... Espero que goste Sasuke-kun._

_Para começar você deverá fazer exatamente tudo que eu mandar, okay? Sei que você não é disso, mas tente!_

_Quero que arrume a sua casa hoje, e principalmente os quartos que você nunca ousou entrar, você sabe do que estou falando._

_Vamos Sasuke-kun! Cadê aquele seu espírito de Eu-sou-o-foda agora?"_

_Devo dizer que ri? Sim eu ri. Não sei por que, mas com aquelas ultimas palavras dela eu comecei a rir sem parar. Devo dizer que achei um absurdo aquele pedido? Pois é, um absurdo mesmo._

_Como se não bastasse o que já passei até hoje..._

_Droga... Eu não acredito no que vou confessar a mim mesmo... Eu vou arrumar. Só porque me lembro daquela garota! Argh! Vou começar dando um sumiço nesse cheiro!_

_  
__**What you are is all to me, so wonderful and perfectly  
A love unblind, so kind to see  
I love you now and forever will be**_

_Acabei... Só falta um quarto, o de meus pais... Sakura, Sakura, olha o que você me faz. _

_Abri lentamente a porta e o cheiro da minha vida quando criança pairou no ar daquele ambiente fechado. Isso foi cruel Sakura, principalmente vindo de você. Por algum motivo que desconheço senti vontade de tocar em tudo, olhar tudo, mexer em tudo, arrumar tudo... Foi como se meus pais estivessem ali, esperando o dia em que eu aceitasse viver novamente... Aceitasse continuar a ser uma pessoa normal. Ah! Parecia que finalmente podia respirar novamente, paz e tranqüilidade invadiram aquele recinto... Por um breve e insano momento eu pude ver eles, estavam deitados na cama onde me encontro agora... Me abraçando... Juntamente com Itachi. Sorri. Sorri pela primeira vez em anos e acabei adormecendo com aquela sensação nunca antes sentida._

_Acordei uma hora após meu descanso e estranhamente achei uma carta dentro da geladeira, devo confessar que foi um local um tanto estratégico de ser por um recado. Dessa vez dizia:_

" _Como se sente agora? Espero que bem! Sabia que o Sr. Eu-sou-fodão não me decepcionaria! Agora eu quero que você vá até o guarda-roupas e pegue uma roupa que eu comprei para você. Vamooos Sasuke-kun! Essa sua roupa me faz lembrar do Orochimaru, convenhamos que ele não tem um senso de moda apurado._

_Depois que se vestir venha ao meu encontro, mas antes quero que passe por onde costumávamos treinar com time 7... E só depois venha até a minha casa, lá para ás 20 hrs. Estarei te esperando"._

_Puf! Isso só pode ser brincadeira! E ela ainda falou mal das minhas roupas, mas eu não ligo mesmo. _

_Bom, digamos que essa roupa que ela comprou não é feia, é mais parecida com a calça do Kakashi e a blusa continua a mesma que estava usando antes, com um zíper aberto no meio. Olhe! Ela poliu minha Kusanagi... Hunph, ainda bem que ela me conhece..._

_Hmm, esse lugar que ela me mandou vir... O antigo local de treinamento do time 7... É Sakura, você sabe como por minhas memórias em funcionamento. Senti uma brisa serena passar por mim e fechei os olhos me lembrando de tudo que havia se passado por lá. Deus! Eu não quero mais perder tempo! Tenho que vê-la! _

_E com isso... Bem, não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir que eu fui imediatamente a casa dela._

_  
__**What you are is all to me, so wonderful and perfectly  
A love unblind, so kind to see**_

_19:40, 19:50, Ah! Vá à merda Sakura! Não dá mais para esperar!  
_

_Bati uma, duas, três vezes e nada. A porta abriu sozinha, um tanto estranho, mas não queria nem saber, só queria vê-la, tocá-la, beijá-la como nunca antes pude._

_Estranhamente a casa não cheirava a cerejeiras... Realmente não entendo como... Sabe... É a casa** dela**. Confesso que agora eu sinto necessidade daquele cheiro de volta._

_Pousei meus olhos em uma mesa totalmente arrumada com um delicioso banquete servido, mas antes que chamasse por ela senti duas mãos envolvendo meus olhos e logo depois uma voz que eu ansiava escutar a muito tempo._

"_Adivinha quem é" Me perguntou. _

_  
__**I love you now and forever will be  
Forever will be, forever will be, forever will be**_

_Assim que senti de volta aquele cheiro entorpecente eu já sabia o que responder, sabia muito bem quem era... Era aquela que me esperou até o dia em que voltei e nunca desistiu de mim, aquela que em uma simples carta me fez vencer minhas memórias do passado e me perdoar, aquela que com uma simples frase me fez rir depois de vários anos, aquela que me fez trocar de roupa só por um simples capricho, aquela que eu descobri ser a causa da minha loucura, aquela que eu descobri querer casar e reconstruir meu clã, aquela que eu amo e principalmente aquela ÚNICA que possui o poder de me entorpecer com seu cheiro._

"_É Sakura, **você em si me entorpece**, sabia?" Respondi antes de tirar suas delicadas mãos de meu rosto e envolver seu corpo em meus braços para logo a beijar com todo o desejo que tinha._

_**I love you now and forever will be  
Forever will be, forever will be, forever will be...**_

* * *

_Fim._

* * *

Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu voltei o.o TAM TAM TAM tammm!! Tenham medo uu Eu estou sumida porque estou em um colégio fé da mãe muito difícil T-T e as semanas de prova me matamm! O.o piedade gente i.i

Além daqui do recebi vário pedidos para continuar essa one shot, e cá estou eu trazendo! Espero que gostem! Confesso que não fiz totalmente inspirada e que nunca escutei essa musica, mas acho que se deu bem com o tema da fic! xD

Espero mesmooo que gostem!

Kissus Ja ne!

**D-sah.**


	3. Viciado

**Viciado – 3shot**

**Por: D-sah**

**Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence, infelizmente T-T**

**Casal: SasuSaku**

**Musica: I've Got You - McFLY**

* * *

_Eu já era louco. E minha sanidade era tirada pelo jeito que uma garota possuidora de cabelos rosados tinha._

_Eu já era entorpecido. Tudo pelo cheiro que a garota exalava._

_O que mais faltava? Ahhh... Aquilo... Seu gosto... Tão doce, tão saboroso, tão…irresistível._

**The world would be a lonely place**

**Without the one that puts a smile on your face**

**So hold me 'til the sun burns out**

**I won't be lonely when I'm down**

_Não consigo me imaginar longe dela... Na verdade não consigo achar a resposta de como eu consegui ficar sem ela por tanto tempo._

_Acho que fora os sonhos._

_Não há outra explicação, quer dizer, sonhar com ela todos os dias era a única coisa que conseguia me animar pela manhã, além de ser a única coisa que me fazia estar de bom humor para aturar a Karin e suas investidas amorosas para cima de mim. Argh._

_Mas agora que a tenho, tudo parece mais simples, mais tranqüilo, mais fácil. _

_Ela que me faz sorrir mesmo isso sendo uma das coisas mais difíceis para minha pessoa... Ela que me faz não me sentir sozinho... Ela é o meu porto seguro._

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger**

**When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer**

_Mas... Sabe de uma coisa? Ela me irrita. _

_Me irrita porque eu não me vejo forte sem ela, não me vejo vivo sem ela, não agüento vê-la sendo fitada por seres insignificantes que parecem não temer a morte. Ela é minha. Só minha._

**I never doubted you at all**

**The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? by and watch them fall**

**So hold me 'til the sky is clear**

**And whisper words of love right into my ear**

_E eu sei que ela dirá 'aceito'. Sim, eu irei pedir a mão dela em casamento. Para ser mais exato irei fazer isso esta noite. _

_Hoje é marcado o dia em que fui embora, quero mostrá-la que nunca mais a deixarei sozinha, até porque não conseguiria, nem se quisesse._

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger**

**When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer**

**Yeah when I got you**

**Oh! to make me feel better**

**When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

_Isso me faz lembrar novamente de seu gosto… Ahhh... seu maravilhoso gosto... Parecem cerejas e morangos juntos em um só sabor._

_Os beijos dela parecem uma droga... A mais perfeita e viciante de todas._

_E as noites que passamos juntos, como um só... Essas conseguem superar o vicio dos beijos, pra falar a verdade._

**Looking in your eyes**

**Hoping they won't cry**

**And even if you do**

**I'll be in bed so close to you**

**Hold you through the night**

**And you'll be unaware**

**But if you need me I'll be there**

_Sakura consegue ser a melhor em tudo, até me surpreendi, é verdade quando dizem que as santinhas são diabólicas na cama._

_Não que isso me assuste ou seja desagradável..._

_Não mesmo._

**_Nem. Um. Pouco._**

_Para mim ela é perfeita, e junto a essa surpresa ela consegue ser ainda mais que perfeita, quer dizer, ela já conseguiu satisfazer quase todas as minhas fantasias, se é que me entende..._

_Quase todas._

_Ainda falta uma coisa que gostaria que ela fizesse por mim, mas isso ela descobrirá esta noite._

**Yeah I got you**

**Oh to make me feel stronger**

**When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer**

**Yeah when I got you to make me feel better**

**When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

**Oh when I got you**

_Afinal, ela já é a minha droga, por que não fazer bom uso dela?_

_Por que não amá-la incondicionalmente?_

_Já sou viciado, dopado, fascinado pela droga mais conhecida como Haruno Sakura._

_E agora, por que não ter um pequeno Uchiha para levar essa droga adiante?_

* * *

**Continua?**

* * *

**Oeeeeeeeee! /o/ - imita Marcos Mion – **

**Gente, gente! Surpresa n.n eu estou devolta!! MUHAHAHA! E bem como dá pra perceber essa fic cada vez mais ganha novos caps. /o/ acho que não consigo largar dela n.n' Mas minhas outras fics logo irão continuar weeee! E eu espero muito que vocês tenham gostado desse cap!**

**Obrigada obrigada obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A todos que lêem essa fic e todas as minhas outras! E mais um obrigadaaaaaaaa a todos que comentam! Isso que me faz continuar!**

**Amo todos vocês!!**

**Novamente espero que gostem deste terceiro capítulo da fic!**

**Beijosss!**

**D-sah.**


End file.
